1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of fabricating display panel, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating display panel with flexible color filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
With progress of the flat display technique, more and more electrical products, especially portable electrical products such as mobile phones, e-books, digital cameras and personal digital assistants etc., are equipped with flat display apparatuses. The development trend of the portable electrical product is to achieve light weight and thin thickness, so the flat display apparatus for the portable electrical product should have these features.
It is well known that the flexible panel display not only has features of light weight and thin thickness, but also has features of flexibility and is not easy to be broken. Therefore, the development of the flexible panel display has become increasingly important. During the fabricating process of conventional flexible panel display, a controlling elements array and a color filter film are printed on plastic substrates respectively by roll-to-roll printing process first. Then, the substrates are assembled to each other.
However, the yield and the capacity of the roll-to-roll printing process are limited since the steadiness thereof is not good enough. Furthermore, the resolution of the controlling elements or the color filter film formed by the roll-to-roll printing process only achieve to about 30 micrometer. It is not corresponding to the tendency toward request the resolution of the nowadays display panel to 1 micrometer.
Besides, since the controlling elements array or the color filter film are printed on the plastic substrates by ink jet printing during the conventional roll-to-roll printing process, the accuracy of process is more difficult to control than the accuracy of the lithographic and etching process. Moreover, the controlling elements array or the color filter film may be not even because the quantity of ink jetted by the clogged jet head is not uniform.